


Bubble Bath

by Citruline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruline/pseuds/Citruline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Opposite Day Party goes at it's supposed to, with a lot of craziness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, of course.

Natsu was hurrying home. He wasn’t with his brightest disposition as rain has just caught him unawares and soaked him to the bone.

He finally got inside his house, dripping on the somewhat clean floor. Natsu took a closer look inside to see if Happy was there but, no, the silence showed that his friend hadn’t gotten home yet – most likely he wouldn’t, as he might go straight to the Guild.

The fire mage let out a low grumble as he stepped inside, remembering the reason as to why he was home – why it had been imperative to come home.

Natsu entered his room, disposed of the soaked clothes covering his frame, not minding much the fact that he could easily dry them (he didn’t feel much like it at the moment), and sat down on his bed. He let himself lean forward, placing his elbows on his knees and looking at his hair, the dark pink spikes were dripping to the ground, small droplets softly making a _drip drip drip_ noise. Natsu let out a huge sigh and threw a glare at the bag that sat beside him on the bed.

The bag stood there, impassively, of course. Natsu curled his hands into fists and held himself, otherwise he might just ignite the damn thing.

“Damn it!” he finally growled, standing up and marching to the en-suite bathroom. He grabbed a towel and roughly started drying his hair, not minding the droplets that escaped and slid down his chest before evaporating due to his higher body heat.

The fire mage threw the towel on the floor and let himself flop onto the bed, just barely missing the dress. He placed his hands behind his head, cradling it as he looked up at the ceiling, chewing on his lower lip.

“Why the fuck did they think about this Opposite Dance?” he asked the room at large, unsurprised by the lack of response. After a few moments of laying down, Natsu let out a long-suffering sigh and stood up. With a small kick to the towel, the fire mage turned and went to grab a change of clothes. Finally dressed, he held the bag with the dress and left the house.

His steps lacked any vitality as he headed towards the Guild.

 

* * *

 

The beginnings of the party were in full-swing already, from what Natsu could see as he sneaked to one of the back rooms, hoping to pass unnoticed.

Alas, that didn’t happen.

Lucy let out a small squeal as she saw him before grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into a room. Inside, the first reaction Natsu had was that of starting to sneeze. Too much powder in the air.

“You’re finally here,” Lucy was babbling excitedly. “I was already fearing that you wouldn’t be coming but, then again, it would be quite a pity because this is going to be so fun and I can’t wait to see what everybody’s going to be dressing and-“ Lucy stopped her fast monologue before taking the dress-bag from his hand, and placing it on a chair that was behind a screen. “Okay, now start dressing, we still have a lot to do.” She ended, giving a little push so that Natsu stumbled to the hidden area.

The bewildered mage stood still for a few moments, too bewildered to do anything but blink.

‘Okay… hyped Lucy is scary…’ he thought before turning to his nemesis. With an eye roll he started the arduous task of attempting to write a dress. It wasn’t that it was such a hard thing to put, no, it was just that this one had so many small things to tie and, okay, that corset was a little bit scary. ‘Damn her, damn Lucy and Erza for making me put this and I don’t want this. I don’t want this, _don’twantdon’twantdon’twant_!!!!’ he ranted as he started pulling on the first layer of the dress – which Lucy had patiently (before she had started being more vehement – if one could call that to yelling – which brought Erza and her frown and basically made Natsu gulp and start nodding) explained how to put, and in which order.

“I don’t know why I have to do this,” he found himself grumbling, at long last, while picking the silky fabric at the waist and feeling it slide between his fingers.

“Well, you know, we thought it would be fun.” He heard Lucy say. “There are always reasons to party, you heard Mira.” The smile was evident in her voice.

“Yeah, yeah, fun. But I don’t see all the fun in having to wear a dress!” to emphasise his words, he left the small secluded space with the dress only half pulled over his form, falling awkwardly over his frame.

Lucy’s surprised face quickly morphed into one of mirth as she bit back a laugh.

“Ahh, well, I do. And you shouldn’t worry. That colour suits you fine, I’m sure that you guys are going to be the highlight of the party.” She ended with a big smile.

Natsu pouted and made to cross his arms, turning his back at her. Muttered curses were escaping his lips, too low for the other mage to hear.

“Either way, you don’t have to worry. There are many others who will also wear dresses. Gray for instance…” she made the gesture of a half-arc, trailing off. “Oh, but you probably need some help with the dress, right?” she got up from where she was sitting at a small table, a number of shiny clumps of _things_ spread over its top. “You have this all unlaced and it’s not all that easy to tie by oneself.”

Natsu threw her a horrified look before conceding defeat and turning around once more.

“Actually, I can’t wait to see how Gray is. We had a lot of fun with your dresses…” Lucy continued as if there hadn’t been any pause. “Though I’m slightly worried about Gajeel… will it fit? And that mane of a hair, is there anyone capable of taming it?” Lucy continued musing aloud while she pulled at the ties and started closing the back of the dress. “Oh, yes!” She suddenly gave a harder tug before standing in front of Natsu, a serious look on her face. “This dress…” she pointed at Natsu with her right pointer finger. “You’re going to take care of it. No. Burning. Whatsoever! Am I clear?” she glowered.

Natsu lifted his hands in a show of innocence.

“Huh… I’ll do my best…?” he asked weakly.

“No. I want more than that. You mess this dress, Erza’s going to have you hide.” She returned to Natsu’s back and expertly did the last fastenings.

“Ugh… I’ll behave.” He said in a defeated tone.

“Mmm… I doubt it,” Lucy said airily, “but it’s better than nothing. Now, go sit. It’s time to apply the makeup.” Lucy tried to say in a serious tone but the edges of mirth were audible.

Natsu sat and closed his eyes.

The party was going to be an ordeal but maybe he could survive it, with lots of food and drink.

It was his only hope.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Just a quick something that came to mind and I just felt like posting. It’s also a bit of a sign to say that I’m still alive and writing! The stories aren’t abandoned or anything but I’ve had a bit of a bout of writer’s block and then other fandoms got in the way and my other account kind of took precedence. Oops?  
>  Anyway, this is just a bit of crack!fic. Things seem to be a bit gloomy on my side so there’s nothing like having a bit of fun with these crazy charas. ^^  
> Well, the story’s unbetaed so, hm, sorry about the typos and stuff?  
> And so, what did you think so far? Feedback would be nice. =D


End file.
